Noc na Harrenově
by TeresaGreyjoy
Summary: Krátká romantická povídka z doby před Robertovou Rebelií. Příběh se odehrává na Harrenově za turnaje lorda Whenta. POV postavou je Ašara Dayne. Ano, uvědomuji si, že je pravděpodobnější, že se kolem Ašary spíše motal Brandon.


Síní zněla hudba desítek pištců a harfeníků a mohutné zdi Harrenova odrážely zpěv potulných zpěváků. Sluhové roznášeli ty nejlepší pokrmy a dolévali poháry, aby vznešení hosté měli co pít. Byla to jedna z nejvelkolepějších událostí, které kdy Západozemí zažilo. Stoly se prohýbaly pod tíhou táců s pečeným kančím, zvěřinou na víně, nejrůznějšími druhy ovoce a mísami s dorty a zákusky. Přestože se nacházeli v největší místnosti Harrenova, stoly byly plně obsazeny a hala praskala ve švech.

Přesto se místností nerozléhal hlasitý smích přiopilých rytířů a koketní chichotání vznešených dam. Všichni v tichosti jedli, občas prohodíc slovo s lidmi sedícími blízko nich. Bujaré veselí panovalo pouze u stolu prince Rhaegara.

Korunní princ vypadal lépe než kdy jindy. Jeho stříbrné vlasy mu ležérně spadaly na mužná ramena a měly zlatý odlesk ve světle svící. Byl oděn do tmavě fialového sametu, který ladil k jeho hlubokým melancholickým očím, díky kterým si získal srdce mnoha dívek i chlapců v říši.

Rhaegara Targaryena obklopovali jeho oblíbenci, rytíři Královské gardy i menší lordi, ve kterých Rhaegar našel zalíbení. Jon Conninghton, ser Gerold, a samozřejmě její bratr Artur. Nikdy nechápala, jak si její bratr může být s Rhaegarem tak blízký. Artur vypadal jako Rhaegarovo nepodařené dvojče. Měl rovněž stříbrné vlasy, ovšem jeho byly protkány černými prameny a sahaly mu sotva pod bradu, jeho oči byly kalně fialové, bez denního světla spíše šedé. Zde ale veškerá podobnost s Rhaegarem končila. Její bratr byl velmi chladný, nedával svoje city najevo a zakládal na cti a rodině. Nikdy by neudělal ani neschválil Rhaegarův čin z dnešního odpoledne, díky němuž zamrzl úsměv na mnoha tvářích účastníků i diváků turnaje.

Bylo zvykem, že výherce turnaje korunuje jednu ze zúčastněných dam královnou lásky a krásy. Nezadaní muži mohli volit libovolně, většina obvykle korunovala dámu s nejvyšším postavením. Od ženatých či zasnoubených výherců se očekávalo, že korunují svoji manželku nebo snoubenku. Udělat něco jiného by byla drzost a projev neúcty, čin hodný opovržení v očích i obyčejných rolníků. A přesto princi Rhaegarovi neučinilo problém korunovat tu Starkovic holku místo své manželky Elii, která se turnaje účastnila.

Ašara nikdy neměla Rhaegara ráda. Byl krásný, to ano, ale nikdy nechápala ten povyk, který kolem něho panuje. U mužů si vážila spíše povahy a způsobu chování než barvy vlasů a vysokých lícních kostí. A dnes se její averze vůči dračímu princi zvedla na nejvyšší možnou míru. Nikdy nikým neopovrhovala tak, jako opovrhovala Rhaegarem Targaryenem. Princ může léhat s kým chce, ať už je to krásná seveřanka nebo hradní služka, ale na veřejnosti si muž musí své ženy vážit.

Pohlédla směrem k Elie Martell, která seděla kousek od ní. Připadalo jí, že během dnešního dne musela dornská princezna zestárnout o desítky let. Elia nikdy nebyla pevného zdraví, po porodu se její bolesti ještě zhoršily, ale vždy ji Ašara viděla jako silnou a pohlednou ženu. Dnes její oči vyhasly, ústa, obvykle plná uštěpačných připomínek, se jí stáhla úzké čáry. Ale seděla vzpřímeně, pomalu ukrajujíc kus holubího koláče. Ašara ji obdivovala. Princezna se chovala silněji, než by od ní kdokoli mohl vyžadovat. Trvala na tom, že na hostinu dorazí, i když ji Ašara ujišťovala, že její nepřítomnost bude zajisté omluvena. Odmítla sice čestné místo po boku Rhaegara, které okamžitě obsadil Artur, ale na hostinu dorazila.

Alespoň že nemá tu Starkovic holku na očích, pomyslela si Ašara. Lyanna Stark se hostiny neúčastnila, pravděpodobně uznala, že bude lepší, když zaleze do svého stanu a bude snít o Rhaegarových plných rtech. Ašara s Lyannou nikdy nepromluvila ani slovo, do turnaje ji neznala, ale i tak ji celým svým srdcem nenáviděla. Byla krásná, to jí nemohla upřít, ale při minulých hostinách a kláních si všimla několika společenských chyb, kterých se dopustila. Ta by se měla držet hřebelcování zablácených koní.

Rhaegarovi splečníci znovu vybuchli smíchy. Princ se pouze usmál a nechal si dolít další pohár vína. Ten bastard ničeho nelituje. Ašarou otřásala zuřivost Dornům vlastní. A můj bratr se očividně vůbec nestydí. Říkali mu Meč jitra. Přišlo jí to komické, vzhledem k tomu, že jejich rod měl ve znaku padající kometu, znak noci.

Její přemítání přerušil tichý hlas za jejími zády:

„Poctí mě moje paní tancem?" Otočila se a nad ní stál Eddard Stark, Lyannin bratr. Po parketu se pohybovalo několik tanečníků, víceméně mladé dívky s rudolícími se tvářemi.

„Ovšem, můj pane," odpověděla a přijala jeho nabídnutou ruku. Eddard Stark byl celkem vysoký muž statné postavy. Měl rovné tmavě hnědé vlasy, dlouhý nepříliš pohledný obličej a chladné šedé oči. Byl to typ muže, který by se nikdy nemohl stát objektem touhy mladé dívky. Přesto z něj na Ašaru sálalo cosi, co ji donutilo červenat se. Byla z toho zmatená, s muži flirtovala bez problémů. Měla spoustu obdivovatelů a nápadníků, kteří ji zahrnovali dary a lichotkami, a ona je všechny s úšklebkem odmítala. Všichni obdivovali její nádherné sametově hebké tmavé vlasy, typicky dornskou tmavou pokožku a velké indigové oči. Slyšela již mnoho lichotek o svých plných rtech, krásném souměrném obličeji či dokonale štíhlé postavě. Dnes měla na sobě tyrkysové hedvábné šaty, ve kterých vynikl její štíhlý pas.

Eddard Stark se před zahájením tance obřadně uklonil, což by jí kdykoli jindy připadalo jako nepřirozené a strnulé gesto, ale za dnešního rozpoložení uvítala každý projev slušného vychování. Když hudebníci spustili píseň spíše pomalého tempa, Ašara se na první dobu k Eddardovi přiblížila a od té doby se nechala vést v jeho sevření. Stark se snažil nepřibližovat se k ní víc, než by bylo vhodné, čímž se lišil od většiny jejich tanečních partnerů z minulosti. Držel hlavu vzpřímeně a úporně se snažil vyhnout jejímu pátravému pohledu. Nebyl to špatný tanečník, ale bylo znát, že mu chybí cvik a neumí se u tance uvolnit. Po dobu první písně neřekl ani slovo, ale když harfeníci spustili Zlatu růži, Eddard svým tichým vážným hlasem pronesl:

„Je mi líto, co se stalo na kolbišti. Ujišťuji vás, že moje sestra o Rhaegarově záměru nevěděla. Vyřiďte prosím princezně Elie moji nejupřímnější omluvu, nechť se zlíbí."

„Proč se lady Lyanna nepůjde omluvit princezně sama?" Z chladu v jejím hlase by mohlo zamrznout víno v číších.

„Moje sestra se chystá opustit Harrenov, jak nejdříve to bude možné."

„To bude asi nejlepší." Stroze přikývnul a dlouhou dobu tancovali v tichosti.

Prohlížela si jeho obličej. Čím déle se na něj dívala, tím více jí připadal fascinující. Dornští muži měli obvykle krátké tváře a divoké oči, tvořili úplný opak Eddarda. Nejdříve ji přitahovala jeho chladná zdvořilost, ale pomalu začala propadat jeho smutným očím a vážnému pohledu. Nechápala, co se s ní děje. V síni najednou začalo být nesnesitelné vedro a na místech, kde se jí dotýkal, začínala cítit nepříjemné pálení. Měla chuť se mu vytrhnout a běžet na čerstvý vzduch, ale její nohy ji neposlouchaly a rutinně pokračovaly v tanci. Najednou otevřela ústa a sama netušila, co chce říct.

„Tvůj bratr Brandon si vedl při turnaj dobře, můj pane." Připadala si jako idiot. Princ Rhaegar shodil Brandona Starka bez nejmenších potíží.

„Moje paní je laskavá, že to říká. Ale my Starkové spíše umíme zacházet s meči než s turnajovým kopím." Podíval se na ni svýma chladnýma očima a jí se začaly nepříjemně potit ruce.

„Ach, Dornové jsou na kolbišti schopnější než v bitvě. Přesto ale ne tak dobří, aby porazili draka." Usmála se a v duchu si vyťala políček. Zmínit Rhaegara, jak chytré.

„Nebo příliš chytří, aby se o to pokoušeli." Píseň skončila a on se uklonil a odkráčel zpět na své místo. Ašara byla zmatená jeho chladným chováním, přestože jí prokázal více pozornosti než komukoli jinému. Šla se posadit na svou židli, mezitím co služebnictvo sklízelo ze stolů špinavé nádobí a většina hostů pojídala citronové zákusky. Mátožně se posadila a napila se ze svého poháru. Za dobu, co tančila, jí vyschlo v krku tak, že se její hrdlo proměnilo dornskou poušť.

Během večera ji požádalo o tanec pár dalších mužů: Oswell Whent, Robert Baratheon, pár Freyů, ale celou dobu ji pronásledoval pohled Eddarda Starka z druhého konce místnosti. Snažila se myslet na něco jiného, rozptylovala svou mysl občasným povídáním s dvorními dámami Elii Martell a otupovala svoji pozornost sladkým stromovinským vínem. Ale chladné zírání Eddarda Starka ji provázelo celý večer a nutilo její srdce bít rychleji.

V pozdních hodinách se hosté začali rozcházet do svých stanů, loučíce se se svými vznešenými spoluhodovníky. Princezna Elia se již zvedala k odchodu, podpírána svými dvěma společnicemi, a Ašara dopila poslední doušek ze svého poháru a vyšla na čerstvý vzduch před Harrenov.

Harrenov byl největší hrad, který kdy Ašara viděla. Jeho vysoké věže se majestátně tyčily do výše a černými ohořelými zdmi profukoval teplý letní vítr. V blízkosti hradu bylo postaveno kolbiště, údajně největší v dějinách Sedmi království, které bylo obklopeno stany nejrůznějších barev rozdělených podle původu a příslušnosti jednotlivých hostů a účastníků. Stan Dayneů se nacházel v relativní blízkosti hradu, vedle stanů ostatních dorsnkých lordů. Sdílela ho se svým bratrem, který se ovšem v průběhu hostiny vypařil, pravděpodobně za svojí milenkou z Králova přístaviště. Její bratr byl čestný muž, ale když jde o krásnou ženu, všechna čest jde obvykle stranou, jak zjistila. Alespoň bude mít stan pro sebe a bude se moc vyspat z přemíry stromovinského zlatého.

Lehce políbila Eliu Martell na tvář a popřála jí dobrou noc, a vydala se na opačnou stranu, než spala princezna. Pomalu kráčela podél tribun a noční vítr jí čechral vlasy a nadzvedával rozevláté hedvábné sukně. Upřela zrak na hvězdné nebe a zářící měsíc v úplňku, když se někdo lehce dotkl jejího ramene. Leknutím nadskočila.

„Promiňte, má paní, neměl jsem v úmyslu vás vyděsit." Eddard Stark stál blízko ní, oči mírně zakalené alkoholem, ovšem lesknoucí se ve třpytu hvězd.

„Nic se nestalo, můj pane. Jenom jste mne… překvapil." Chabě se na něj usmála a on jí její úsměv oplatil. Chvíli na sebe mlčky zírali a Ašaře se do obličeje vehnala krev. Lord Stark jí nabídl rámě.

„Směl bych mít tu čest doprovodit vás k vašemu stanu?" Ašara se mlčky chopila jeho paže a vykročila vpřed.

Tiše vedle sebe šli, pomalu se nadechovali nočního vzduchu a poslouchali poslední takty hudby linoucí se z útrob Harrenova. Brzy však i hudba ztichla a jediným jejich společníkem byl šum větru a záře bledého měsíce. Zastavili se před Ašařiným stanem fialové barvy, která ve svitu měsíce vypadala stejně jako barva jejích očí. Ašara se pustila Eddardovy paže a postavila se čelem k němu, upřeně mu hledíce do očí.

V jeho na první pohled chladných očích nyní viděla tolik emocí, že měla pocit, že už nikdy neuvidí nic tak krásného. O Rhaegarovi se říkalo, že má nejkrásnější a zároveň nejsmutnější oči v říši, ale srdce Ašary Dayne upoutaly tyto šedé studánky plné vznešené krásy, touhy a zároveň zahanbení. Pomalu zvedla ruku, aby se mohla dotknout jeho tváře. Zachvěl se pod jejím dotek, ale neucuknul, pouze na ni tiše zíral. Přistoupila k němu blíž a přiblížila svoji tvář k jeho. Celý svět najednou zmizel. Kolem ní už nebyly žádné stany, výkřiky opilých lordů potemněly a vše, co pro ni existovalo, byl on a její touha být k němu blíž.

Eddard chytil její ruku a jemně ji stisknul. Svými rty se přiblížil k jejím a její tělo zaplavilo teplo, jaké už dlouho nepoznala. Objala ho svými pažemi a on jí něžně přejížděl dlaní po zádech. Jejich polibek by mohl trvat celou věčnost, ale stejně by Ašaře nestačil. Přála by si, aby tato chvíle nikdy neskončila a ona mohla cítit to, co cítila teď, do konce svého života. Vrávoravými kroky spolu vešli do stanu a nechali za svými zády veškerou Západozemskou šlechtu, teplou Harrenovskou noc i celý zbytek světa.


End file.
